Leo's Class Project
by ksoccer16
Summary: Sequel to Percy's Class Project. Now it's Leo's turn to answer all of these extremely personal questions that make you feel awkward because your teacher is going to read your answers.
1. Smoking Hot Bad Boy

**A/N: This is a sequel to Percy's Class Project. Some questions may be the same, but I may add/delete some to make it more unique. Enjoy, Baes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Question 1

_What is your complete name?_

Leo Valdez

Question 2

_Where do you live?_

I live in a camp in Long Island. But unless you're like my friend Rachel and can see through this Mist stuff, you won't be able to find. My other friend Thalia's spirit in a tree that she used to be in won't let you walk past the border either.

Question 3

_Describe your family unit and who you live with._

I live with a big group of half brothers and sisters in our cabin in that camp in Long Island. They are all my dad's kids. None of us have the same mom, if you know what I mean. Speaking of moms, mine's dead... so there's that. Also, my girlfriend is currently on a island. She's been trapped there since the first Titan war...(that sounded way less weird in my head).

Question 4

_What do you look like?_

I'm a smoking hot bad boy, and all da ladies love a bad boy.


	2. He's Sometimes an Iguana

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a birthday gift to my little sister; she just turned 15 (oct 28)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Question 5:

_What are some of your favorite things to do?_

I like hammering, and fixing, and tinkering, and flirting... also, playing with fire is pretty fun.

Question 6:

_List your three best qualities._

1. my awesomeness

2. my hotness

3. my humor

Question 7:

_Who are some of your friends?_

Well my girlfriend's name is Calypso...I don't think she has a last name...

Anyway, Piper Mc- *cough cough*. Uh, I, uh, would rather not say her last name.

Jeez, at this rate I'll never get through this question. There's Piper I'm-not-gonna-say-her-last-name (she's pretty much the sister I never wanted), Jason Grace (he's my best friend), Percy Jackson (he scares me sometimes), Annanbeth Chase (she scares me more), Hazel Levesque (I look like her old boyfriend who also happens to be my _abuelo_), Frank Zhang (he's sometimes an iguana), Nico di Angelo (he's too moody for me to get along too well with), and Reyna Avila-Ramirez (she hate my guts).

Also, I've befriended Travis and Connor Stoll, but don't tell Annabeth or else she might figure out that it wasn't just them behind the spider prank.

Question 8

_Do you and your friends get along well?_

Not usually.


	3. I Used to Like a Lot of People

**A/N: I've only gotten this done because I'm supposedly working on a psychology project. I already finished the project, I'm just trying to get out of going somehwere with my family. I'd rather stay at home so I can watch Teen Titans, or The Flash, or Danny Phantom or something**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Question 9:

_Describe any family activities you do._

Well, for the most part, when my dad and I have hung out (we've only really talked about 2 or 3 times) we really only talk about how we aren't good with people, and while that's fun and all (*cough* not really *cough*) I wouldn't consider that really and 'family activity'.

I have sword fitting lessons and work in the forges and have lava burn through my clothing on the rock climbing wall with my half-siblings. That's about it.

Question 10:

_Describe any activities, hobbies, or things you are involved in_.

I was in charge of the build-a-giant-flying-warship-to-rescue-a-scary-girl's-boyfriend-from-a-hostile-Roman-camp project, I fix automatons, rescue girls from the island they were imprisoned on, and I burst into flames.

Question 11:

_What was your favorite subject in school?_

I always liked shop class. I'm not really any good at anything else.

Question 12:

_Describe any relationships you've had_.

1) The first one was my crush on my neighbor, Carlie Martinez.

2) And then in second grade I liked Hope Garcia.

3) In fourth grade I had a thing for Natalie Portman.

4) In the fifth grade I liked Naomi Thistle.

5) Halfway through the fifth grade I moved, and at my new school Carmen Reyes kissed me on the swing set.

6) In seventh grade I had a crush on Dana Zhener.

7) In eighth grade I liked Britt Urbany.

8) I liked Isabel Franks from Wilderness school at first.

9) I liked Thalia Grace, my friend Jason's sister.

10) I crushed on Khione, the snow goddess.

11) I thought Drew Tanaka was pretty hot at first.

12) I liked Reyna Avila-Ramirez.

13) I also met Echo, and formed a crush on her during one of my quests.

14) I used to like Hazel Levesque.

15) And now I date Calypso.

There are probably a lot more that I can't think of off the top of my head.


	4. Being Flammable

**A/N: ****Hey guys! If you have any ideas for questions please drop a review or PM me! Also, you should check out my poll and other stories.**

**To ****BalletBookworm****: Yes, it was a TFIOS reference. I'm impressed you caught that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Question 13:

_Who are the people who make you feel good about yourself?_

Calypso, obviously, and my best friends Piper and Jason.

Question 14:

_Who are the people who make you feel bad about yourself?_

Is it sad if there is a pretty big list? I'm not gonna say everyone's names, but every girl who wouldn't give me the time of day, Annabeth when she is in a scary mood, and Nico makes me feel awfully depressed.

Question 15:

_What I don't like about my appearance._

-My elf-like ears

-I'm too short

-my hair is a little too frizzy

-That's pretty much it. Other than that I'm the hottest dude out there.

Question 16:

_Things I can do but would like to do better._

-Flirting

-getting girls to like me

-I need to get faster at repairing things

Question 17:

_Things I am good at doing_.

-Being flammable

-Catching fire

-Bursting into flames

-Okay, okay, just joking.

-Fixing things

-not being good with people

-inventing and tinkering.

Question 18:

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

Whenever I think about the future all that comes to mind is owning an auto repair shop with Calypso that comes with entertainment.


	5. Nutella and Peanut Butter Magic

**A/N: ****Hey guys! If you have any ideas for questions please drop a review or PM me! Also, you should check out my poll and other stories.**

**Chapter dedicated to ****Kendra PJO**

Question 19:

_What is your least favorite smell?_

What a strange question. Uh, probably that alcoholic scent some perfumes have.

Question 20:

_What is your favorite smell?_

I think it would probably have to be gas, like from a car.

Question 21:

_What is your favorite color?_

Orange.

Question 22:

_Would you rather eat a spider or get a nail stuck in your foot?_

Well, knowing my luck a spider would probably fall into my mouth while I screamed manly screams from getting a nail stuck in my foot.

Question 23:

_Where would your dream vacation be?_

Once I get Calypso off of Ogygia I'd be willing to go anywhere with her, just so long as we never have to go back to her old island.

Question 24:

_Would you rather eat peanut butter off of a hobo's foot or Nutella from the floor of your local bug-infested high school?_

Both! Clearly you do not understand the magicalness of peanut butter and chocolate together.

**A/N: If you do not know what Nutella is we can't be friends until you try it**


	6. The End

**A/N: Hi guys. This is the last chapter. I've loved writing this for you guys. I hope to see your reviews on my other stories. I'm tearing up.**

**Kisses and all that.**

**Chapter dedicated to ****Catsrawesome****. Speaking of cats, I was actually procrastinating just now by looking up small cats.**

Question 25:

_What is your favorite animal?_

Oh..., I don't know...maybe a deer or something...

JUST KIDDING!

Seriously, I have a bronze dragon for a friend/pet and this is still a question? And, I mean, if unicorns are fo' rizzie then they will be there on my list too.

Question 26:

_What is your favorite song?_

I have memorized each and every word to Milkshake, Hollaback Girl, and Fergalicious, and have a choreographed dance for each and every one.

But I can also jam to Girl on Fire, as it's pretty much my anthem

Question 27:

_What is your favorite movie?_

I probably watch How To Train Your Dragon 2 at least once a day. Not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it, but *sniffle* I don't even cry once during the whole movie *sob*. No, it's a lie. I can't watch it without chocolate and Kleenex.

Question 28:

_What is your favorite TV show?_

Me and my bros (Jason, Frank, Percy, Nico, and Will) watch 24 all the time. And yes, I do cry during the character deaths. But they are manly tears.

Question 29:

_Who is your celebrity crush?_

I'm sorry, but is there anyone alive who isn't in love with Jennifer Lawrence?

Question 30:

_What is your favorite food?_

I can eat pizza, nachos, and chicken nuggets all day every day.

Question 31:

_Would you ever date a fan?_

Well, I've got a thing for Calypso, but if I hadn't met her, then yeah, why not?

Question 32:

_How many Franks are you worth?_

At least ten. And probably three Jasons and two Percys. But Annabeth is most definitely worth six Leos.

**A/N: Bye guys. I love being you friend, so I hope we can all continue or mutual love of Percy Jackson on my other stories. Also, check out my Beowulf story I wrote for English.**


End file.
